


Avatar of Vaatu Bk. 1

by TheApricotDebater



Series: Avatar of Vaatu (Voltron AU) [1]
Category: Legend of Korra, Voltron Legendary Defender
Genre: Alfor - Freeform, Book One, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Holt industries, LOK - Freeform, M/M, Pro-Bending, Republic City, Rivals to Friends to Lovers, air-bender!allura, avatar AU, avatar!lotor, earth-bender!hunk, earth-bender!zethrid, fire-bender!acxa, fire-bender!keith, fire-bender!shiro, hallura, klance, legend of korra - Freeform, non-bender!matt, non-bender!narti, non-bender!pidger, spirit realm, voltron legendary defender - Freeform, water-bender!ezor, water-bender!lance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-07
Updated: 2017-10-14
Packaged: 2018-12-24 22:29:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12022383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheApricotDebater/pseuds/TheApricotDebater
Summary: Raava, the spirit of light and peace has spent many centuries fighting the evils of the world as the Avatar. But the newest reincarnation of the avatar decides it is time to play a different role, use his gift to achieve a different end.Born blessed with the spirit of Raava, but longs for the spirt of chaos and darkness: VaatuCan simple benders band together and defeat the most powerful being on the earth?





	1. The Finale and the Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Start another series cause I'm a complete wreck. Do enjoy.

Snow was just starting to fall, the fresh flakes that covered as far as the eye could see crunched underneath two pairs of boots. One, a tall man of lithe figure, silver hair draped over his shoulders, and a girl of an elegant built, carrying herself as if she weighed nothing at all, her hair, a long pony-tail was golden and streaked with a  variety of vibrant colors. While both eyes were blue they held little resemblance, the girl's eyes were reminiscent of the sky, wide and curious and bubbly, the man's eyes were both darker and sharper and even tired. They walked close together in companionship but personality wise, couldn't be more different.

"Oh, oh!" The agile woman suddenly exclaimed, rushing ahead of the man to stop on top of a hill of snow, "I see the ocean! I see the village! _I see the boat_!"

The silver-haired man joined her side to stare out at the blue line that was the sea, and miles away on the shore was a village, part of the Southern Water Tribe, and he could also see a gray dot-the steam boat that would carry him away from his frigid wasteland. His companion clasped her hands together in a delighted fashion, "I can't wait to see the girls again! And to show off all the neat water-bending tricks we learned!"

"Don't be a show off," he told her in the tone a parent used with a child. "You have nothing to prove."

The girl pouted and followed him down the slippery slope of the hill, both keeping their balance flawlessly. "Not even to the girls?" she asked once they slid to a stop and continued on their way to the village, "They'd love it! Okay, maybe not, but I'd bet they'd be jealous and that'd be funny!"

He didn't reply at first but his lips had turned up slightly, as if amused, "We didn't train for months to make the rest of the team envious. We did it to show the world how formidable we are." The girl released a sigh but didn't say more on the topic.

The rest of the walk to the village was a quiet one as they passed the Southern Tribe villagers who waved at them and wished their journey well, they had been very encouraging during the intense water bending training the two had gone through. However they had not seen much of said training, the man and woman having traveled to much smaller villages, to learn new and unique techniques-techniques they would soon show the rest of the world.

After swift goodbyes to the hospitable village the two finally reached the steam boat, where three familiar figures waited for them.

The man's companion let out a delighted cry, "Acxa! Zethrid! Narti!" She raced to the three, pulling the nearest into a tight hug. It was a woman of solider built, her black hair shining a deep dark blue in the sunlight.

"It's good to see you too, Ezor," the woman greeted softly before pushing her toward the other two that waited. She turned to the man with a nod, "How was your training?"

"Difficult, but I learned what I needed to," he smiled. "What has happened while we were away?"

At the question the woman allowed the smallest of smiles, "Air-bender Alfor heard you were nearly done with your water-bending training, he has invited you to visit him home in Republic City."

The man returned the smile, the tired sheen in his eyes replaced with the glow of excitement, "Then set a course. Far be it from us to keep the only air-benders in the world waiting."

The woman placed a fist over her heart and bowed, "Of course. It is good to have you back, Avatar Lotor."

.

Keith leaned against Red's ribs, listening to her slow breathing as she napped. He was glad she had finally calmed down, the lion-hippo had shown great distaste on boarding a ship and he was pretty sure one Fire Nation soldier had the bruised ribs to prove it. But he refused to leave the Fire Nation without his best friend, he had found Red years ago, smaller than she was now but still large enough to cause damage, she had been captured in the slums of Keith's home town, her captors planning to sell her to a circus. But Keith, just a scrawny street rat back then, had managed to free her and a bond had formed between them, the fire-bender and lion-hippo becoming inseparable.

"We're almost there."

Keith opened his eyes to see a man standing before  him, clad in the uniform of a Fire Nation soldier, Keith kept his eyes on the man's scared face rather than the empty right sleeve of his shirt. He was Takashi Shirogane, Shiro as most called him, once one of Fire Lord Izumi's greatest benders and still Keith's foster brother.

"Remind me again why I have to come with you to Republic City?" Keith asked dryly, quirking an eyebrow.

Shiro mirrored his expression, "Because I'm _moving_ to Republic City, and if you stay in the Fire Nation it'll only be a matter of time until you're thrown in jail. Again."

"Republic City has jails," Keith pointed out.

Shiro's face twisted into a scowl, "This isn't a joke, Keith. This is a new start for the both of us and I don't want it to start with you looking for trouble."

"A new start?" Keith jumped to his feet, "After all the work you did for the Fire Lord she sent you away to babysit an old man and his daughter because you lost your-" he slammed his jaw shut before the final word could be said but his new glare stayed put.

"I wouldn't call being the personal guard of the only air-benders left on earth babysitting," was Shiro's curt reply. "They asked for one of Fire Lord Izumi's best soldiers. I may have lost my arm Keith, but I'm still doing something with my life. _You_ are the only one I'm babysitting."

Keith turned his head sharply, arms now crossed, "There were plenty of other things you still could've done there, arm or no arm. She basically banished you."

Shiro inhaled a breath, a breath he used specifically to calm his nerves. Keith had heard that inhale many times over the years. "I want you to stay on Air Temple island when we arrive, no running off on your own."

Keith's head snapped around to look at Shiro, expression incredulous, "But-but what about Red?" He indicated to the large snoring animal behind him, "She needs room to swim and eat...and swim."

"It's an _island_ , Keith. Surrounded by water. I think she'll be fine."

"Didn't you once say something about wanting me to be more social?"

"Air-bender Alfor has a daughter around your age; you can be social with her."

.

Allura Altea, one of the only air-benders living, stood next to her father on the docks of Air Temple Island, watching the FIre Nation boat as it made its way to them. "What is the fire-bender like?" she asked, curious for a new face.

"According to Izume's letter he was one of her best soldiers," Alfor replied. "She told me of this one time where he defeated a dozen enemies by himself."

"Sounds like something you'd do, Father," Allura teased.

"Oh, he has." There was a third person that stood on the other side of Allura, a non-bender named Coran who was Alfor's advisor and childhood friend. He had been around since Allura was a newborn and had eventually moved onto the island. The mustached man had become like a second father to the girl. "Once jumped into a whole swarm of enemies, nearly got wiped out on the spot before he got rescued."

"You traitor," Alfor mumbled to the other man while Allura giggled.

The Fire Nation boat was now upon them, anchoring itself before the docks as a plank was set down and a man in a Fire Nation uniform walked down to join the three. His face was kind though disfigured by a horrifying scar across his face, a white forelock making his black hair seem darker, and his right arm was missing.

"Takashi Shirogane?" Alfor asked, careful to offer the man his right hand.

The stranger shook it with an honest smile and Allura could immediately tell they could trust this man. "You can just call me Shiro, sir," the soldier said. "Thank you for accepting me as your new personal guard."

"It was my pleasure," Alfor smiled. "My White Lotus guards all have good hearts but a little extra training from someone experienced wouldn't hurt."

Before more could be said a reddish brown and very large blur ran down the plank and to the docks, causing yells of panic. It stopped just a few feet from Allura for her to see it was a lion-hippo, it's large head swiveling this way and that, round nostrils sucking in air.

"Red, _heel_!"

Another person ran down the plank, a boy her age with black hair in a scruffy mullet and in clothes that didn't fit someone of solider standing. He ran toward the dangerous animal without hesitating and Allura moved to stop him, only to hear the lion-hippo start to purr, nuzzling its snout against the boy when he reached it.

"By the spirits!" Coran gasped and rushed over to the animal's side, "This is a purebred, full-grown, lion-hippo! And it has red fur, that's even rarer!"

The lion-hippo growled low in its throat and stepped closer to the dark-haired boy, eyes narrowed suspiciously at Coran.

"Easy, girl," he soothed the creature, running his hand over her snout.

"That is my brother, Keith," Shiro spoke to Alfor. "I know he wasn't mentioned in the letter, but he didn't have anywhere else to go so I was hoping he could stay. He's a formidable fire-bender and can pull his own weight."

"Of course," Alfor assured, patting Shiro's shoulder, "Young man I know the importance of family and would never try to separate a pair of brothers."

"Can Red stay too?" Keith asked, proving he had been listening through his focus was on Coran who seemed determined to see every inch of the lion-hippo.

"As long as she can get along with the bison and doesn't bite the head off my advisor she's more than welcome," Alfor replied. "But we can continued talking inside; I'll have one of the servants fix up some tea."

Shiro hit it off almost immediately with Alfor and Coran, the three men sitting around a table, enjoying tea and tales from their younger more reckless years. Meanwhile Allura had been sent to keep Keith and Red company.

"She's a beautiful creature," she told him. Allura stood in the courtyard with the two, keeping a respected distance from the lion-hippo.

"Thanks," he murmured, not even glancing at her as he stroked the purring animal's back.

"How did you find her? They're so rare; I didn't think any inhabited the Fire Nation."

He glanced over his shoulder to meet her eye, "I saved her from some guys that wanted to sell her."

Allura frowned with empathy, "The poor creature, she must have been scared."

"She doesn't need your pity," Keith said protectively.

Allura blinked, "I wasn't-" she sighed before pulling her smile back into place. "Let me stay over, we haven't been formally introduced." She offered a light curtsey, "My name is Allura Altea, daughter of Alfor. I'm also an air-bender."

"Keith," he said bluntly and turned back to Red.

Allura scowled at his back. Couldn't Shiro have a friendlier, more social brother? The first person of her age she had talked to in years and he wanted nothing to do with her.

Red stood up and lumbered away from Keith, both he and Allura following her as she walked to the island's shoreline as if she had already known where it was. "Don't go too far, Red," Keith ordered as the lion-hippo slipped into the water without leaving a ripple.

Allura stood next to the fire-bender, eyes trailing from Red to the Republic City beyond the gray water. She could see a few blimps hovering above the tall buildings, and, if she listened hard enough she could've sworn she could hear the town's automobiles. A familiar lump of impatience formed in her throat, she longed to leave the island and explore the city, try new foods, drive an automobile, talk to teenagers who wanted to talk back.

Keith had moved to sit on a rock near the lapping waves, his neutral expression on the Republic City skyline, "How do we get to the city?"

"Father usually takes one of our flying bison," Allura answered.

"Can we take one of those now?"

Allura quickly shook her head, "Oh no, we're not allowed to go to the city on our own. We'd  have to wait until my father, or maybe your brother went then we could accompany them."

"So we can only go if we're being babysat?" Keith clarified, his brow turning into a sarcastic arch.

Hers shoulders dropped in defeat, "Basically, yes."

"Fantastic," he snarked, turning his attention back to Red as the lion-hippo submerged herself. "Shiro gets fired and I get an imprisoned. This is definitely our year."

 

 


	2. The Lion-Dogs

"Remember Allura, don't ground yourself to any one place...move along with air...go with it."

Keith stood next to Shiro, arms crossed and back leaning against the wall as they watched Coran and Allura practice their air-bending, their arms arching gracefully as they moved the air toward each other. Allura's eyes were hard with focus, her mouth pulled into a tight line and her hair flowing over her shoulder. Keith couldn't imagine why she was so focused, it wasn't like bending fire, she messes up and she'd only have to untangle her hair. But at least she and her father didn't look to be dying of boredom.

"Why am I here?" he demanded of Shiro who stood with his back straight, arm folded behind his back and his attention roving over the courtyard, searching for any possible threat. It only made Keith scowl more, they were at the air-benders _home_ what threat could there possibly be?

"Because if you were back in the Fire Nation you'd be arrested by now," Shiro didn't beat around the bush. "And you're too young and talented to spend your entire life behind bars."

"So you'd rather I'd spend my entire life on some small, cramped island?" Keith asked, "Watching a little girl and her dad play fetch with the wind? I don't-" Keith let out a muffled shout as a blast of air slammed into him, knocking him off his feet. Keith scrambled into a sitting position, mullet now a complete mess, and his face twisted into a scowl. Allura was glaring at him with her hands clenched at her sides and outfit billowed in the furious wind.

"If you want to talk behind our backs why don't you go somewhere where we can't hear everything you say," she snapped.

"Allura," Alfor warned. "I raised you better than for you to lose your temper like that."

"But Father-" she began but was interrupted by Shiro.

"No, it's Keith's fault, "he gave his brother a disappointed expression. "He's in a bad moo and is going to go run it off right now."

Keith jumped to his feet, half-heartedly fixing his hair, "Whatever." He turned on his heel and stomped off, hearing the beginnings of Shiro apologizing for Keith's behavior before he walked out of earshot.

.

After the air-bending training Alfor had some paperwork to finish before the next visit into Republic City, Allura used that time to relax and groom the bison, taking Shiro along with her.

"I didn't think I'd ever see one of these up close," he replied, stroking the head of one of the smaller bison, he chuckled when he was rewarded with a  slobbery kiss on the cheek.

Allura ran a brush across the side of one of the larger bison, "Most flying bison live near the old air monk temples. My father and mother found two when they went there to study our ancestral roots. The bison loved them so much they came with them to this island and started a family."

The younger three bison now surrounded Shiro, all nuzzling for a scratch between the horns. "Keith should spend some time with these fluffy guys; I think he'd like them."

Allura frowned, "More than he liked it here."

"Don't take it personally," Shiro quickly replied. "He's not that bad once he gets used to you. It took me a while to convince him we could be friends."

Allura could imagine a baby Keith; he probably would've been chubby infant, tugging on Shiro's hair and screaming in his ear. "How old was he when you convinced him?"

"He came around when he was fourteen."

Allura's jaw dropped and the brush she held almost followed, " _Fourteen years_?"

"What? Oh, no," Shiro shook his head. "We're not related by blood, he's my adopted brother. He was living in the streets when I took him in."

Allura blinked, "I see, but you say _you_ took him? What about your parents?"

"My parents died when I was eighteen," Shiro answered somberly, letting one of the bison nibble on his right sleeve.

Allura swallowed down a wave of guilt, "I'm so sorry, I didn't mean-"

"It's fine," he assured her. "I'm happy with the fact they were both dedicated soldiers who gave their lives for me and our nation. That's more than I could say for Keith's parents..."

"What happened to them?"

"He doesn't know, they could've passed away like mine, or abandoned him when he was just a baby. And I think, to him, not knowing is the worst part."

.

Patience had never been a virtue Keith was fond of, but still he managed it long enough until night fall when Shiro and the air-benders were inside and not patrolling the island. The young fire-bender slipped out the window of his guest room and down to the shoreline where Red had made herself at home, the lion-hippo's ears flickering when she saw him emerge from the shadows, illuminated by the moon and the far away lights of the city.

Keith knelt down and grinned at her, "Ready to go see the sights, girl?" She stood up with a majestic sweep of her long tail in reply. Keith followed her into the water and was about to climb onto her back when a voice spoke: "What are you doing?"

His head shot around to see Allura standing on the shore with a lamp in hand. He expected her face to be one of accusation but instead she looked merely curious.

"I'm taking Red for a  swim," he told half the truth, securing himself on the lion-hippo's back. "Is that a crime?"

"You're going to Republic City," she accused, but instead of a scowl or even a frown her lips had turned up into a smile.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Keith demanded, more than a little unnerved.

He jolted in his skin when Allura put the lamp on the ground and waded into the shallows to him and Red, "Take me with you!"

"No," he said bluntly but Allura was already climbing onto the lion-hippo's back. " _Red_!" But the large animal didn't seem to mind in the slightest that she had an extra passenger.

"I'm going with you," Allura stated without any room for argument. "You think _you're_ feeling claustrophobic? I've lived on this island all my life and never got to actually explore the city that's just a bison ride away from me. I'm going with you...unless you want me to go wake up my father and your brother."

Keith let out a heavy and aggravated sigh but then gently tapped Red's side with his heel, "Let's get going, girl."

The swim to Republic City was a slow one, the water soaking Keith's pants and he imagined the water wasn't doing Allura's dress any favors. It made him happier in a petty sort of way. And he was in an even better mood when they reached the city's docks, the night time fishermens' jaws dropping when they saw two teenagers atop a lion-hippo walking onto land as if they did this all the time.

"Good girl, Red," Keith slid off her back and scratched her behind the jaw, "Let's look around how bout? Maybe find you a fountain to nap in." He turned to Allura as she got off the lion-hippo's back with less grace. "You've been here, right? What's there to see?"

"I've only been here with my father," she answered, wringing the edge of her dress between her hands, "And he only came here for council meetings." She straightened up and looked around the large buildings before them, before her eyes suddenly shone with excitement and she clapped her hands together with a smile, "But there is a place I always wanted to visit!"

.

"A pro-bending tournament, huh?"

After leaving Red to entertain herself at a deserted fountain the two teenagers had slipped into the building that held the pro-bending matches. At the moment the two were trying to find a way to the bleachers, ending up in a gym instead but could hear from her the excited shouts of the tournament's audience.

"Have you heard of it?" Allura asked, looking around and trying to figure out how to find the room where it was being held.

"Yeah, never watched a game though," Keith replied, arms crossed and looking around the room with a detached expression.

"Me neither, but I _really_ want to," Allura said, grabbing his arm to lead him onward, "We just need to-"

"What are you two doing here?"

The two teens nearly jumped out of their skins when an old man appeared, his wrinkled face scowling and looked like he'd love nothing more than to kick them out.

"Oh, um," Allura cleared her throat and nodded to him, ""Good evening, sir. We were on our way to watch the game and got a little lost-"

"Nice try," he barked, "But you're not fooling me. You kids are always trying to sneak in without paying. I have the right mind to call the cops on you."

Keith was starting to wonder if he could knock the man out and make a ran for it when a pair of arms suddenly wrapped around him and Allura from behind.

" _There_ you two are!"

Keith and Allura turned to see a heavy built boy their age standing between them with a friendly but exaggerated smile. "It's cool, Sal, they're with me."

"That's right," the two said in unison, smiling with the stranger.

The man, Sal, quirked an eyebrow as if he didn't believe them but finally just shook his head, "Whatever, Hunk. Just get them outta here." He walked off muttering how it was about time he retired.

"Thank you," said Allura as the boy led them out of the gym and into a new hallway, "That was very kind of you."

"Don't mention it," he replied, "I know how scary Sal can be. I'm Hunk by the way. Who are you guys?"

"Keith."

"My name is Allura."

"Cool names," Hunk complimented, "So I'm guessing you two came to see the game?"

Keith nodded, "Yeah, but we couldn't figure out where to go."

"Just follow me then I'll give you guys the best seat in the house," Hunk offered and picked up his pace. Keith and Allura exchanged a look then followed afterhim.

Hunk turned out be a pro-bender  himself, leading the two into the cubicle where the benders changed into their uniforms and made their way to the playing field. Allura broke into a wide grin and ran over to lean over the railing, eyes shining as she gazed at the playing field, the audience, the glass ceiling above that showed the star-filled sky.

"She's acting like she's never been to a pro-bending game," Hunk mused as she pulled on his pro-bending gear.

"We haven't," Keith told him, leaning against the door frame.

Hunk paused from putting on his helmet to look at Keith, then to Allura, "Well then I'll make sure to give you guys a match you won't forget. You know...if the rest of my team would get here."

The words had just left Hunk's mouth when a force collided into Keith's back, knocking him several feet forward before he caught his balance. Allura turned to look at what the commotion was while Keith whipped around to glare at the person who had nearly sent him to the floor. It was another boy their age, his skin sun-kissed and his body taller and more lithe than Keith but his blue eyes held just as much irritation as Keith felt.

"Who are you?" the stranger growled, Keith noticing his forehead shin and his chest rising and falling at a quick rate as fi he had ran all the way here.

"Who are _you_?" Keith snapped back.

Hunk quickly stepped in between the boys, " _This_ would be my very late teammate, Lance and I'm on my knees praying Azari is right behind him." A girl with flaming red hair popped in then, giving an awkward wave, "Sorry we're late, Hunk. I was having a very important talk with my parents..."

"But we're here now," Lance straightened up and placed a hand on his hip, looking at Keith with disdain, "Hunk, who the heck is this guy-" before he said anymore he spotted Allura behind Keith and quickly walked around the fire-bender to her side, his grown replaced with a dashing grin, "And who the heck are _you_?"

Allura blinked, startled by the sudden flirtatious attention, "I-I'm Allura."

"And this is Keith," Hunk introduced, "They've never seen a pro-bending match so I thought..."

Lance clucked his tongue and slowly shook his head, "Hunk, Hunk, Hunk. I know we have like, a ton of fans but we can't show favorites."

"Should we leave?" Allura asked, looking worried.

"Oh, no, no, no, no, no, no," Lance's shaking head picked up its pace and his hands waved frantically as if shooting the question out of the air. "I didn't mean _you_. Of course, you can stay, wish us luck, tell us congratulations when we win."

"Then her friend gets to stay too," Azari spoke up, she and Hunk already in their uniforms, "And _you_ should hurry and get dressed before it's our turn."

Lance raced to his locker, "Fine the mullet can stay too but only because he's friends with the pretty lady. Though I think she could do better it's not my place to judge-"

" _Lance_ ," his teammates snapped simultaneously. Lance got his uniform on a second before they were called onto the floor.

"Good luck!" Allura waved to them as they took their places, Keith walking over to stand by her side. A voice suddenly filled the arena, amplified by a microphone:

"Welcomes ladies and gentlemen to the next round of tonight's pro-bending match! On the red team we have the Walrus-Bears! And on the blue team we have our reigning champions the Lion-Dogs! With only a few weeks left until the pro-bending championship let's see what team takes home the glory! Let's not wait any longer and get this match started!"

The bell dinged and instantly the two teams were in action. Water, fire, and rock discs were thrown across the playing field, hitting and missing their opponents, but Keith was quick to notice that Hunk's team, the Lion-Dogs, were the more talented team. Lance and Azari being the defense, using fire and water to protect not only themselves but Hunk as well, as the earth-bender's focus was knocking the players back. The commentator never let a moment of silence pass but Keith had quickly shut his voice out , his entire focus on the game and learning how the rules worked as the players competed. Like how both teams started in the first zone but could be quickly pushed back by others, Hunk sending the other earth-bender over the side and into the water below in the first round. In round two he realized throwing a player over the railing wasn't allowed otherwise he was sure this Lance guy would've done it, but instead he used his water like a whip, lashing out on the other team, sending them back to the edge of the field and even crushing the rock discs with the sheer force of his bending. Keith wouldn't admit it but the pro-bender definitely had talent. All three of them had talent actually, Hunk was more energetic than other earth-benders Keith had seen, grounding himself while his arms and upper body never stopped moved. Azari also knew how to bend well, and if Keith hadn't been a fellow fire-bender maybe he wouldn't have noticed she seemed distracted, still that didn't stop her from knocking one of her opponents into the water.

And, to both his and Allura's surprise, the final round was the quickest. It was practically a blur, Lance and Azari causing a flashy distraction as Hunk sent them all over the edge one, two, and three. The bell rang and the audience cheered as the Lion-Dogs were declared the winner before Keith could even blink.

He supposed he would've been more impressed...if the water-bender hadn't returned to their lockers with a smug look on his face.

Allura however had no problem giving out praise, "You were all so _amazing_! I've never seen bending like that!"

"Thanks," Lance preened his feathers, accepting Allura's gushing while Hunk and Azari got changed. "Are you a bender? I could teach you a few things."

Before she could answer Keith broke in, "Allura, it's none of my business. But if you wanted a tutor I'd choose oen of them." He nodded to Hunk and Azari.

"Oh, I-I'm not that great," Hunk quickly warded off the compliment.

Allura chuckled, "Nonsense, you were incredible." She turned back to Lance, "I appreciate the offer, but I'm not a water-bender."

"No problem, fire-bender? Earth-bender?" I can work with any of those."

"I, uh..." Allura rubbed her arm and looked away awkwardly. "I'm a bender but...not of those elements."

Lance pouted, "Okay, okay...getting mixed signals here."

Keith rolled his eyes just before Hunk suddenly released a knowing gasp, "I knew I recognized you from somewhere! You're Alfor Altea's daughter!"

Lance looked completely dumbstruck while Azari nearly choked on air as she stared at Allura, "The air-bender?"

Allura nodded, her face flushed red, "That's me and if you wouldn't tell anyone I was here I'd be eternally grateful."

"Were-were you not supposed to be here?" Hunk asked, looking nervous now as if he thought he had invited two wanted criminals to his game.

"Allura we need to go," Keith cut in, suddenly very aware of how late it was, "Now."

She caught on quickly and nodded, "It was very nice meeting you, Hunk, Lance, Azari."

"You have to go now?" Lance asked, looking disappointed, "You sure you can't stay longer? We were going to go out to eat. You can even bring the Mullet."

"Actually, Lance," Azari broke in, coming to her teammate's side. "I needed to talk to you and Hunk about...something. So it might be best if we could invite them out ot dinner another time."

Lance blinked, surprised, "Okay, Azari. Sure. We'll have to make a rain check, Al-" She and Keith were already gone.

The two found Red snoozing near the fountain, a few random bystanders watching her nervously before Keith woke her up and they practically galloped back to the water, somehow making it back to the island without anyone being the wiser.

"That was fun," Allura smiled as they made their way. "Thanks for taking me."

"You didn't leave me any choice," Keith pointed out. "But you're welcome."

"Do you plan on sneaking out again?" she asked.

"Yes. You?"

"Oh, without a doubt."

 

 

 


	3. Recruitment

Allura felt like she had just laid her head down on her pillow when she was roughly being shaken awake. She moaned and covered her head with her pillow, "Five more minutes."

"Oh, okay," her father's voice reached her ears. "I'll just go into the city without you."

Allura jumped up into a sitting position, silver hair all over the place in a terrifying case of bed head. She stared at her father who was wearing a smug grin. "We're going into Republic City?"

" _I'm_ going into Republic City," her father stood up, Allura seeing he was already dressed in his most formal clothes. "I have a council meeting. I was going to invite you but if you're too tired..."

Allura was already out of bed and springing toward her wardrobe, once again alive with energy and ready to return to the city she had just got back from. "I'll get ready, I'll get ready! Get out of my room!" Alfor laughed as he left her to get dressed.

While she got ready Allura wondered why her father needed to speak with the council. She was quick to ask him once she met him outside, fresh-faced and ready, Keith and Shiro waiting for her next to the sky bison, Platt.

"I didn't tell you?" her father asked as he climbed up to sit atop Platt's head. His voice was still teasing and it made Allura pout. He grinned cheekily down at her, "The Avatar is going to be staying with us."

Allura spluttered, she would've fallen off Platt if Shiro hadn't placed his hand on her back, catching her. "The Avatar!?"

"I thought he disappeared," Keith admitted as he and Shiro joined the two on the bison's back. Allura noticed the bags under the young fire-bender's eyes and he hadn't even tried to fix his own bed head.

Platt lifted them into the air while Alfor spoke, "That disappearance was him staying at the South Pole so he could master water-bending. He just finished and now only has to master air-bending. I'm going to be his teacher."

"That's such an honor, Father," Allura beamed with pride.

"Well, it's not like he had many air-benders to choose from."

"Still," Shiro insisted, "Getting to train the Avatar is one of the most honorable things someone could do. When will he arrive?"

"Tomorrow, actually, and the council want to have a talk with me to make sure I don't embarrass them. Have no idea where'd they got that idea."

The town hall was jam-packed with reporters and bystanders when Platt landed before its doors. Keith let out a low groan, glaring at the crowd with poisonous violet eyes. Allura gave him a sympathetic look before her feet touched the cobblestone ground and then was immediately swarmed by the press. Taught early by her father how to handle them she kept her chin up and eyes forward as she tried to get to her father's side. Shiro was beside her first, "Will you help me keep an eye on Keith? I have to stay by your father."

She noded, "Of course." While Shiro hurried to get to her father Allura turned around to Keith, "Ke-" No one was behind her.

Stopping in her tracks and nearly getting tripped over for it she looked around the crowd, trying to see over heads, looking for a familiar messy mullet. But Keith was no where in sight.

Allura swallowed, "Oh no."

.

Keith silently thanked the press for distracting Shiro and allowing him to slip out of the crowd. He couldn't stomach the thought of sitting through a stuffy council meeting he didn't even belong in, having high class people looking down at the ex-street rat while the media screamed out questions and snapping out pictures about the Avatar. Keith supposed he was interested in meeting such a famous individual but the man had been a stranger to the world that was obessed with him, staying below the radar while he mastered bending. But Keith would admit if he had been born the Avatar, he'd do the exact same thing.

Just as he got a the crowd out of his sight and was deciding where to hide out a golden blur appeared, jumping in front of him. Heavy paws landing on his chest and knocking the boy down. "HEY!"

A canine face looked down at him with adoring and soft eyes, its fur thick, curly and golden as the sun, and its lion-tail wagging a mile a  minute. It was a lion-dog. A pink tongue that lolled out of its mouth licked his cheek, leaving a trail of drool.

Before Keith could react familiar voices were suddenly approaching: "Goldie! Goldie! _AH!_ "

Keith looked over the lion-dog's head to see Hunk leaning his hands on his knees as he caught his breath. Lance stood next to him and met Lance's eye, "Oh...it's just you."

"Lane, right?" Keith snarked and the water-bender scowled.

"Goldie, get over here," Hunk ordered with an annoyed expression. The lion-dog, Goldie, jumped off Keith, knocking the wind out of him with her back paws before jumping into the earth-bender's awaiting arms. "Keith, right? I'm so sorry, man. She just ran off and I couldn't catch up. She's also super friendly."

Lance chuckled, a hand on his hip, "But not necessarily a good just of character." He scratched Goldie under her chin, "Aren't you pretty girl? Giving your attention to boys who don't deserve it."

Keith stood up, dusting himself off and wipping the drool off his face, "It's fine."

"So what are you doing out here?" Lance asked, "Is Allura with you?"

The fire-bender jerked his thumb over his shoulder, "She's with her father, there's a council meeting."

"Oh, I heard about that. It's because the Avatar is arriving tomorrow, right?"

"Yeah," he replied, "He's staying with us at the island while Alfor teaches him air-bending."

Lance's jaw dropped, "Wait, wait, wait, no, wait, _you_ live on Air Temple Island? With _Allura_?"

It was Keith's turn to roll his eyes, "Yes, my brother was hired as a bodyguard."

Lance released a mournful sigh and turned to Hunk, apparently done talking with Keith. "I don't get it man, I've been good. I'm a gentleman, I'm social, I'm an expert at water-bending, and _he_ -" he waved his arm at Keith with great indignation-"Gets to live with the girl of my dreams?"

Keith quickly stepped in, "I'm not interested in 'the girl of your dreams'. But speaking of interested I doubt she even remembers your name."

Lance snapped his head around to glare at him again and Keith shrugged innocently, "But whatever. She plans on coming to your pro-bending match tonight so maybe-" he stopped when the two suddenly looked distraught.

"We, uh...actually are on the way to forfeit..." Hunk said; Goldie, sensing his distress, licking his cheek.

"Why?"

Lance was the one who answered, "Turns out the talk Azari needed to have with us was that she and her parents were moving to the Fire Nation. We just said goodbye to them. And now that we don't have a fire-bender we can't compete."

"You don't have anyone else to take her place?" Keith asked, feeling disappointment in the pit of his stomach It wasn't fair that a team with genuine talent had to forfeit.

Hunk made to answer but then he and Lance's eyes bugled in dismay, looking past Keith's head. He turned around to see what caught their attention, an open roof automobile lazily drove down the empty street, three guys occupied it, sharp cheeks, oily hair slicked back and smug expression on their faces.

Keith didn't need to see Lance and Hunk's expressions or hear Goldie's growl to know they were bad news. "Who are they?"

"The Triple Threats," Hunk said, his voice low.

"They're a bunch of thugs who think we owe them money," Lance added, his arms crossed.

Keith side-eyed the two, " _Do_ you owe them money?"

"Of course not!" they both replied in unison though Hunk looked a little guilty. "And money we owed them we paid off a long time ago," he added quickly. It wasn't necessary, Keith had been in similar situations and wasn't about to judge the two.

The Triple Threats' vehicle suddenly stopped a few feet away, the two not driving jumping out and swaggering over to the three. Keith straightened his back and lifted his chin, his fingers flexed.

"If it isn't Hunk and Lance," the tallest of the three crowed. "It's been too long." He quirked an eyebrow at Keith, "Who's the kid with the mullet?"

"What do you want, Shady Slim?" he asked, Goldie's growling serving as background noise. Keith bit his lip to keep from chuckling. _Shady Slim_ _?_

It was the other man that answered, "We heard you two are becoming quite the fan favorite in the pro-bending games. Bet that comes with a lot of cash."

"You'd be disappointed," Hunk muttered to the side before fixing his eye son the men, "But that doesn't matter. We don't owe the Triple Threats any more money."

"Who said anything about owing money?" Shady Slim asked, throwing his arms out in question, "No, we were just considering asking for a _small_ loan. After all, we offered you two money when you needed it."

Lance's brow furrowed and his shoulders were tense, but he didn't have any water to defend himself with... "We're done dealing with the Triple Threats. Get lost."

The two men scowled and Keith felt the air grow thick with tension. These men wanted money and they weren't here to ask nicely. And Keith was ready to teach them some manners. _Sorry Shiro_. "Don't you two have anything better to do?'

The Triple Threats turned to the fire-bender, whose arms were crossed and face neutral.

"Keith," Lance's voice was low with warning but Keith didn't pay him any mind.

"You should go. You want money? Get a job. But I'd suggest washing that grease out of your hair first."

Shady Slim took a menacing step forward, baring his teeth in a snarl, "Who do you think you are?"

Keith cracked his knuckles with a smirk, "Why don't you come over here and find out?"

As soon as the words left Keith's mouth a bolt of flame was thrown at his face, but with a flick of his arm the fire was redirected into the sky, turning into specks of embers. And then he was a blur, kicking flames toward the two men, distracting them long enough for him to rush forward, passing the second man before turning and slamming his heel into the small of his back, knocking him to the ground. Shady Slim shot fire toward him but Keith defended himself with his own flames, absorbing the opposing fire before sending the now larger inferno straight toward the man who, in a panic, fell to the ground to avoid the hit. But while the blaze was flying through the air Keith ducked another attack from the second man and hit the man's rib with a sharp elbow jab, making sure to knee his stomach on the way down. Once he was down for the count Keith jumped away from Shady Slim's now furious onslaught of fire, waving his arms like a maniac as Keith expertly dodged every blow, the heat from the flames grazing his skin and he felt like he was back on the street fighting for his next meal. And as much as he hated living alone like that...fighting in the street was a million times more exciting then getting stuck on an island. While Shady Slim had been blind by anger and sporadically throwing fireballs Kieth had gotten closer and closer to him while dodging, until finally he threw him arms down, creating waves of fire that rolled across the street, swallowing the man's attacks. Then Keith's fingertips pressed against Shady Slim's neck, bringing him to an immediate halt, eyes wide and afraid with sweat running down his temple.

Keith's eyes narrowed, letting the silence stretch for a few long seconds before speaking, "Go."

The two men quickly scrambled away, nearly getting left behind by their driver who swerved away and sped down the street. Keith just managed to hear a vow of revenge before they were completely gone from sight. He let out a breath, releasing the adrenaline before turning back to Lance and Hunk who had watched in silence. He nearly smirked at their dazed, blinking expressions. Goldie barked happily as if in congratulations.

But Keith's good mood vanished almost instantly. " _KEITH!_ "

He flinched and whirled around, his terror mounting when he saw Shiro stomping toward him with a thunderous expression and Allura following behind with an apologetic expression in place. Keith quickly straightened up and held his ground as Shiro stopped before him. But just when he opened his mouth to speak a startled squawk nearly had Keith jumping out of his skin. Both he and Shiro turned to see Lance was staring at Shiro with shining eyes, his clasped hands before a wobbly smile.

"You're-you're Takashi Shirogone," he breathed, "The legendary fire-bender. I am the _biggest_ fan!"

"That's kind of you, but please excuse me," Shiro said, his voice clipped. He then turned back to Keith, his expression dark, "Correct me if I'm wrong but I could've sworn I just saw you nearly roast a Republic City citizens alive."

"I wasn't going to actually hurt them," Keith replied, "Just scare them off, they were-"

"Keith," Shiro's voice cut like a knife and he pinched the bridge of his nose. Keith saw the many years of battle on Shiro's shoulders, and for just a momen the looked so much older than he actually was. "All I asked was you stay put, that you didn't start fights and you couldn't listen. What if those men call the police? Do you want me to lie to them? Do you want Alfor to think you're a criminal? Do you _want_ to get arrested so we never see each other again?"

The words, along with guilt, twisted Keith's insides and he felt sick. "Shiro, I just-

"He was just showing us his moves!"

Suddenly Lance and Hunk were at Keith's side, the former slinking his arm around Keith's waist while the latter threw his arms across his shoulders. They both smiled up at Shiro's intimidating presence. "You misunderstood, Sh-sir," Hunk spoke, "Keith wasn't picking a fight. He was auditioning, yeah, auditioning."

Shiro's brow furrowed and Keith forced himself not to do the same. "Audition?"

"For our pro-bending team," Lance replied, "We're the Lion-Dogs, the best team competing this season by the way. But our fire-bender moved so Keith was showing us his bending to see if we'd be interested in recruiting him."

"And we totally are," Hunk added, smacking Keith on the back. He would've fallen forward if Lance didn't still have a grip on his waist. "Congratulations, Keith. You're officially a Lion-Dog."

"I am?" Keith stared at him in surprise. What were these two doing?

"That is, as long as that's okay with you, Shirogone, sir," Lance smiled up at the fire-bender. "But let me say, I see Keith as a restless, wild kid who just needs some discipline and a way to burn off his energy. Pro-bending offers both those things."

"And we'd keep an eye on him so he won't get into any trouble," Hunk added. "You can trust us, we're good kids."

"But if you need someone else to watch him how about Allura," Lance indicated to the girl who watched the scene before her with open curiosity. "Who I know from the news and never once met her in person in my life it is very nice to meet you Miss Altea."

Allura smiled at them.

But Shiro's expression was dubious. "Keith, you want to take up a _sport_?"

Keith blinked, "...Yes." He was surprised to realize the thought of having to pro-bend didn't bother him in the slightest.

Shiro looked at him and then turned to Allura who offered an encouraging smile, then turned back to Keith. "If Allura wants to join you she'll need her father's permission. But if Alfor deems it fine...I'll allow it."


End file.
